Truth or Dare with The Smurfs!
by ForeverBella15
Summary: The title says everything! It's my program of Truth or Dare with the smurfs and I promisse it will fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I know I have more 2 storys to update but if I don't publish this I'd forget this! This is a Truth or Dare presented by me.**

**It's like a program for the TV. You will give the questions and/or dares indicated for who they are.**

**Participants:**

- Papa Smurf

- Brainy

- Grouchy

- Smurfette

- Clumsy

- Hefty

- Vexy

- Hackus

- Vanity

And, if you want, you can make questions and/or dares to me.

**Rules: **

- Nothing things too "weird" 'cause I want to Keep the T classification.

- If you don't like don't read! Anything insulting comments to the story (or to me)!

- You can suggest special guests to appear in some chapters.

**This is the rules! Have fun and...send Your reviews with Your questions and/or dares! Bye!**


	2. The first episode!

**Hi! Thank you for all the reviews! So...Enjoy!**

* * *

Me: Hi everyone! Welcome to my program "Truth or Dare" whit the Smurfs!

Smurfs: Hi.

Me: So...we can start or you don't know why you are here?

Papa Smurf: We don't know why we are here.

Me: Well, you are the participants of my show "Truth or Dare".

Smurfette: What is the truth or Dare?

Me: A game in which readers ask questions and/or dares. At the questions you have answer the truth and-

Papa Smurf: We have to make tha dares that they propose.

Me: Yes. Now, can we start?

Smurfs: Ok.

Me: Great! The first it's from Beckolyn:

"I dare Brainy to kick someone out of the village!"

Brainy: What?!

Me: You hear me! Now do this!

Brainy: But we aren't in the Village.

Me: So go to the Village and kick Someone out of there.

Hefty: But how do we know if he really did it?

Me: We have machines filming every cornet of the village.

Smurfs: What!?

Smurfette: Even the bathrooms?

Me: I have to say "no". Come on Brainy! Go to the Village!

Brainy: How can I Go to the Village?

Me: Open that door.

Brainy open the door and Go to the village. On the big screen we can see Brainy kick a smurf out of the Village.

Me: Do you think he will be okay?

Smurfs: We don't know.

Me: How can he do this?

Smurfs: We don't know.

Me: Ok...next it's from The-Blue-Moon12:

"I dare vanity and smutfette to kiss! :3"

Me: I want to see this!

Vanity: But I have to-

Vanity was interruped by a kiss from Smurfette.

Me: Awwwwwww!

The smurfs start to look at me.

Me: What!?

Brainy: You are psycho!

Me: I'm not psycho! I'm just...well I'm a little psycho. But I'm not crazy.

Brainy: Ok...

Me: But this was romantic.

Vanity: I...I...I...I

Me: You...you...you...you

Vanity: This like I.

Me: What?

Vanity: Like this I.

Me: What?

Smurfette: He want to say "I like This".

Me: Good! The next it's from Agarfinkel:

"Dares:

1. Brainy- go on one your usual rants until everyone throws you out  
2. Grouchy- no using sentences with "I hate" in them for two chapters

Also, include Jokey Smurf."

Me: Ok. I can incude Jokey.

Jokey appears (I don't know How).

Jokey: Hi guys!

Smurfs: Hi!

Me: Ok. Grouchy you can't say "I hate" for two chapters.

Grouchy: Oh man!

Me: And Brainy, are you ready?

Brainy: What do Agarfinkel means with "rants"?

Me: Just do this!

Brainy: Do you know-

Everyone kick Brainy out of the studio.

Me: Ok the next it's from xjapan:

"hi am xjapan and this my question for brain you are happy?"

Me: Someone find Brainy!

Brainy: I'm here!

Me: Ok. Are you happy?

Brainy: NO! I AM NOT HAPPY! DO YOU THINK I'M HAPPY? I'VE JUST BEEN THROWN OUT OF THE STUDIO AND HIT BY A BUS!

Me: Keep Calm! It were just a question!

Brainy: And you are a big-

Me: Security!

Brainy: No! Please. I'm sorry!

Me: Ok. Next it's from Pitufotontin:

"ok,i want ask ,

hefty:

truth: was is your fondest secret?

dare: wear a pink dress, and blonde wig one hour"

Hefty: My fondest secret it's...

Me: It's...

Hefty: I can't sleep without my teddy bear!

Me: O.o

Smurfs:...

Hefty: Where are the pink dress and the blonde wig?

Me: In the bathroom. You can dress them there.

15 minutes later...

Everyone: Ahahahahahahahaha!

Me: You are ridiculous! Ahahahahaha!

Hefty: SHUT UP! What's next?

Me: The next it'se from a guest:

"I dare brainy to go up to gargamel and say we are family"

Brainy: What!?

Me: It will be fun!

Brany: Where's Gargamel?

Me: Behind you!

Brainy: Ahhhhhhh!

Gargamel: What's happened?

Me: Brainy have something to say!

Brainy: Gargamel, We are a family.

Gargamel: O.O *faints*

Me: Ambulance! The next it's from other guest:

"Hi Foreverbella15,

I have three truth questions for Papa Smurf.

1. Who do you think is mostly going to become the next Papa Smurf after you?

2. What was your name before it was Papa?

3. Did you having any siblings growing up or were you an only child?

Well, thanks for listening and good luck with the 1st chapter."

Me: Awwww! Thanks!

Papa Smurf: The next Papa maybe gonna be...Hefty.

Me: Why?

Papa Smurf: I don't know. I haven't much time to think about this.

Me: Ok.

Papa Smurf: My name was Nick.

Me: But the smurfs names usually are adjectives.

Papa Smurf: I know it's strange. And yes, I'm only child.

Me: And this is the end of Today's show! See you tomorrow smurfs!

Hefty: Wait! When can I take this dress over?

Me: In 30 min.

* * *

**Hope you have enjoyed and please send more reviews with questions and/or dares.**

**Bye!**


	3. Second episode- Gargamel in the hospital

**Hi! Thank's for the reviews (for the chapter 2). **

* * *

Me: Hi again Smurfs!

Smurfs: Hi.

Brainy: Oh No! It's the psycho girl!

Me: I'm not psycho!

Hefty: But you have a pink dress and a blonde wig in the bathroom!

Me: Was the director who put them there!

Grouchy: I-

Smurfs: Stop!

Me: You can't say "I hate" by the end of the next chapter!

Grouch: Yeah, I remember.

Me: Let's move to questions and dares. The first is from a Guest:

"Hey it's me the guest I have a other dare for brainy go up to gargamel and say I love you"

Brainy: WHAT?!

Me: Go! It's gonna be fun!

Brainy: Ok...

Gargamel: Why I'm here...again?

Me: 'Cause I wrote.

Brainy: Gargamel...I...I...I...I

Me: SAY!

Brainy: I...I...I...love...y...y...y...you.

Gargamel: O.O *faints again*

Smurfette: Is not better to take him to the hospital?

Me: Nahhhh! The next is from other guest:

"I dare hefty to hug gargamel"

Hefty: What?

Me: Yo have to hug Gargamel. Use the advantage that it is unconscious.

Hefty: Ok...

Hefty hug Gargamel but when he did it Gargamel ware up and faints again.

Me: Now it's better to take him to the hospital. Ambulance! The next is from angelcat2685:

"I dare the smurfs to caramelledance XD"

Vexy: Seems better to say to Gargamel that we love him!

Me: Yes, Yes it is.

The smurfs make Caramelldance but Clumsy stumbles and makes the other smurfs fall.

Smurfs (but Clumsy): Clumsy!

Me: Hahahaha! The next is from Doodle:

"Clumsy, I can see why you are Brainy's best friend, but why is Brainy your best friend?"

Clumsy: Brainy is my best friend 'cause he is smarter than me and I need help to some things.

Me: Some things?

Clumsy: Well...many things.

Me: Ok. The next is from other guest:

"I have two things one I dare papa and smurfette to kiss him on the lips and two why is your name nick I thought it would be smufling or baby and I thought you werent a only child"

Papa Smurf: I think my name is Nick 'cause they expect me to be like Santa Claus.

Me: Really?

Papa smurf: Yes. And I don't know if I have a brother or a sister but I was told that there.

Me: Now is just kiss Smurfette.

Brainy: You are psycho!

Me: I'm not psycho! Why do you say I'm psycho?

Brainy: 'Cause you are psycho.

Me: I hate you!

Grouchy: But she could say "I h-a-t-e"!

Me: Yes!

During this conversation Papa Smurf and Smurfette already kissed.

Me: The next is from FanficQueen2:

"that was really good for a first chapter! You are quite talented. I have to say that I am a grouchy fan ;) but my dare is for jokey: Give brainy one of your "gifts""

Me: Awwww! Thank you FanficQueen2!

Jockey: Hey Brainy! Open this box, is a present for you!

Brainy: I will not open this box!

Jockey: I'm sorry for all the times I took fun of you and that is why I want to offer this!

Brainy: Ohhhhhh ok.

When Brainy open the gift, it exploded in his face.

Everyone: Ahahahahaha!

Me: The next is from agarfinkel:

"Truths:

1. Vanity- are you gay?  
2. Smurfette- is there any Smurf you like (as in more than a friend)?

Dares:  
1. Jokey- give everyone an exploding package (one per person)  
2. Everyone- watch the following Robot Chicken clips: Murder in Smurf Town X, Smurf-tastrophe! , and Tastes Like Rotten Smurfberries.

Also, include Greedy Smurf."

Me: Ok. I can include Greedy.

Greedy: Hello!

Smurfs: Hi!

Vanity: I'm not gay. I kiss Smurfette!

Me: Smurfette kiss you! You don't kiss Smurfette!

Vanity: It's the same to me.

Smurfette: Yes, I like Vanity more than a friend.

Me: O.o Why?

Smurfette: I don't know why.

Me: Ok...

Jockey: Hey ForeverBella15! This is for you!

He give a gift to me.

Me: I open when the program is over!

Jockey give the gifts to everysmurf, they open (I don't know why) and they explodes in their faces.

Me: I'm sorry but I don't understand the last Dare (I'm portuguese and I have just 12/5 years). The next is from bbtashae:

"Heyy I'm Bbtashae and I dare Grouchy to kiss Vexy"

Me: Oooooohhhhh!

Grouchy: *blushes*

Me: Come on!

Vexy: *blushes*

Me: Kiss!

Grouchy kiss Vexy.

Me: Awwwwww.

Brainy: You are-

Me: I'M NOT PSYCHO! The next is from a guest:

"I dare Brainy to go up to gargamel and make him sing we are young"

Me: It will be fun!

Brainy: How I can do this?

Me: I don't know. Just do it!

Brainy: Ok...

Brainy go up to Gargamel.

Brainy: You have to sing "We are Young"

Gargamel: But I'm not young!

Brainy: Just sing and ForeverBella15 will be Happy!

Me: I will not be Happy. It's the guest.

Brainy: Ok, the guest will be Happy.

Me: And me too!

Brainy: But...oh forget it! Just sing!

Gargamel: I don't have anything better to do so...

_Tonight, we are young_  
_So let's set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter_  
_Than the sun_  
_Tonight, we are young_  
_So let's set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter_  
_Than the sun_

__Me: Oh! His voice is terrible! Oh well! The next and last of this chapter is from Alex:

"Hi, I'm loving this series so far and after a few minutes of contemplating what sort of truth/dare to come up with for...Vanity!

Truth: Have you ever been interested in anyone else besides yourself? (I mean this with love since you're my favourite smurf and all)  
Dare: I dare you to give up your mirror for the next four chapters."

Me: Thank you Alex!

Vanity: I have interested in Smurfette.

Me: Awwwww! Now give Your mirrou to me!

Vanity: You are ugly! Why do you want a mirror?

Me: I'm not ugly and Now give me a mirror! It's Your Dare stay without Your mirror for the next 4 chapters!

Vanity: But I will miss my reflection.

Me: You can see him in the chapter 8.

Vanity: Ok.

Me: And I think this is the end of this chapter. Bye Smurfs!

Smurfs: Bye!

* * *

**And this is the chapter 3. Send more reviews with you questions and/or dares! Bye!**


	4. Episode 3- Songs

**Hi! Thank's for more reviews guys! **

* * *

Me: Hi again smurfs! Ready for the truth or Dare today?

Smurfs: NO!

Me: Great! We can start! The first is from Chibinekogirl:

"HEYO SMURFIES! I'm Obsessive Smurf (I AM FEMALE!) and before I go into one of my faigirl rants about how the smurf village system is messed up (and I know Brainy can agree with me) and why Papa is my most hated smurf, I have a few questions. All of which are truths by the way :3

Brainy: Do you know why I got my name? Because if you don't i'm right behind you 3

Hefty: Why do you kick Brainy out? Are there not any safer... less 'BLOOD AND DEATH AND GORE' type ways to quiet him? Like ask NICELY?! Because I am sure you kicking him out has caused him brain damage, so he won't be able to stop until YOU F*CKING STOP!

Papa: I really dislike you. Do you know why? It's because you not only neglect the needs of your apprentice, but you seem to not understand what the term 'Apprentice' means. An apprentice is somesmurf you raise and teach to take your place, and in chapter 1 you claimed HEFTY would be next in line. I find something to be a little wrong here. You better set this right before I grab my axe, and no. It's not for cutting down trees :("

Me: Wow!

Brainy: What os this?

Me: She is a fangirl (me too).

Brainy: I don't know why you got Your name.

Me: She is right behind you.

Brainy: No, she don't.

Me: But will be.

Hefty: I kick Brainy out 'cause...ForeverBella15 forced me!

Me: What?!

Papa Smurf: I said Hefty 'cause...ForeverBella15 forced me!

Me: Double What?!

Papa Smurf: But you are right. Brainy gonna be the next Papa. Please don't kill me!

Me: Ok...the next is from a guest:

"I dare brainy and gargamel to stay by each other and say to each other and gargamel to be nice to the smurfs for the whole time to stay and watch them and sit by brainy"

Brainy: What?

Me: Gargamel is right here.

Gargamel: Why?

Me: 'Cause I wrote.

Gargamel: I have to be good with the smurfs? The whole time?

Me: Yes!

Gargamel: NO!

Me: YES! And you need to stay here.

Gargamel: I have to stay with you, psycho girl, and the smurfs in the same room?

Me: I'm not psycho!

Brainy: Next!

Me: The next is from other guest:

"I dare papa and vexy to kiss on the lips"

Grouchy: What?! I-

Me: You can't say "I hate"! Just for the next chapter.

Grouchy: But I will say I need to Go to the bathroom.

Me: Ok.

Meanwhile, Vexy and Papa Smurf had already kissed.

Me: The next is from an other guest:

"I dare brainy to go to gargamel dance with gargamel to Britney spears oh lala"

Me: I love this song!

Gargamel: Why?

Me: Because Yes!

Gargamel and Brainy start to dance, but a fangirl (like me) enters the studio a also start to dance.

Me: Security!

Fangirl: Please I wanna help you to do the show! My name is Maddie!

Me: Ok.

Brainy: Oh No! Two psycho girls!

Me and Maddie: We are not psycho!

Maddie: The next is from Dipsy's cousin:

"I dare Jokey to sing the FUN song with Gargamel and for Brainy to stay quiet for 30 minutes."

Me: Brainy! Stay quiet!

Brainy stay quiet.

Maddie: Great! Now Jockey sing the fun song with Gargamel! Now!

Jockey: But-

Me and Maddie: Sing!

Jockey and Gargamel sing the fun song.

Me: Oh! It was terrible!

Maddie: OMG! I can't hear anything!

Me: The next is from a guest:

"I dare Hackus to dare someone else as revenge for not getting picked!"

Me: Oh No!

Hackus: Hackus dare ForeverBella15 and Maddie to sing Bad Romance and dance the Gangnam Style at same time!

Me and Maddie: What?!

Smurfs: Now!

Me and Maddie: (dancing gangnam style)

_I want your love and_  
_I want your revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_I want your love and_  
_All your lovers' revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_

Smurfs: Ahahahahahahahaha!

Me and Maddie: SHUT UP!

Maddie: He next is from other guest:

"Truth: Is it true that Grouchy has feelings for Vexy?

Is it true that smurfette likes Vanity or would she rather go for a strong, muscular smurf like Hefty?"

Grouchy: Yes is truth!

Maddie: I knew!

Me: Me too!

Smurfette: I liked Hefty but when I kiss Vanity I fall in love with him.

Me: O.o

Maddie: Awwww! So sweet!

Me: The last is from other guest:

"I dare vexy and grouchy to sing the whole song of we are family with gargamel"

Grouchy, Vexy and Gargamel:

_We are family_  
_I got all my sisters with me_  
_We are family_  
_Get up everybody and sing_

_Everyone can see we're together_  
_As we walk on by_  
_(Fly)_  
_And we fly just like birds of a feather_  
_I won't tell no lie_

_(All)_  
_All of the people around us they say_  
_Can they be that close_  
_Just let me state for the record_  
_We're giving love in a family dose_

_We are family_  
_I got all my sisters with me_  
_We are family_  
_Get up everybody and sing_

_We are family_  
_I got all my sisters with me_  
_We are family_  
_Get up everybody and sing_

_Living life is fun and we've just begun_  
_To get our share of the world's delights_  
_(High)_  
_High hopes we have for the future_  
_And our goal's in sight_

_(We)_  
_No, we don't get depressed_  
_Here's what we call our golden rule_  
_Have faith in you and the things you do_  
_You won't go wrong, this is our family jewel_

_We are family_  
_I got all my sisters with me_  
_We are family_  
_Get up everybody and sing_

_We are family_  
_I got all my sisters with me_  
_We are family_  
_Get up everybody and sing_

_We are family_  
_I got all my sisters with me_  
_We are family_  
_Get up everybody and sing_  
_..._

__Me: And I think this is the end of today's episode.

Maddie: Bye Smurfs! See you tomorrow!

Smurfs: Bye!


	5. Episode 4- Kiss the smurf

Me: Hi Smurfs!

Maddie: Are you ready for today's program?

Smurfs: NO!

Me: Great!

Maddie: The first is from chibinekogirl again:

"ME AGAIN 8D HIIIIIII BRAINY! I got my name because of YOU :3 I know everything about you! I know what makes you tick :3 Tome for my responces :D

Hefty: I have seen what you do even before foreverbella15 was around. You kicked him out. I am still waiting for my explination! Because if you don't... you know the phrase 'Kill them with Kindness'? Because my special axe here happens to be named 'Kindness', and I am sure he won't have any trouble with getting through those strong muscles of yours 8D FOR BRAINY'S SANITY! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Papa: Thank you for fixing your little mistake. :3 But I feel it is time for my fun rant about Smurf Village. IT! SUCKS! Not only have you raised the smurfs under the wrong frame of mind, but you dismiss smurfs that know life ISN'T pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows. If I was to turn up there, and start living among you... I would probably throw up. You have made the smurfs believe they can get through anything, and to not be like humans. Are you saying they should be perfect then? Because hell, smurfs are NOT perfect, and humans aren't either! Saying you are not like humans means you are as perfect as mother nature's sunrise. STUPID! Also, do you think it's right to only teach lessons when the smurfs come across a situation when they NEED to learn it? Because I sure don't. You should tell them the tales of the world wars, where children's faces were melted and burned off, or a Christmas carol in the way the author intended, with blood, gore, and a hell a lot of corruption. Life is full of pain and misery yes but that doesn't mean you don't TELL them about it. Your smurfs may get hurt one day all because you didn't warn them before hand. Think about this and tell me your opinion on it :D"

Brainy: I have a fangirl!

Hefty: Well...I made this because I was bored!

Me: -.-

Maddie: O.o

Papa Smurf: Well...I think you are right. We have to talk about this, smurfs.

Me: The next is from Wolflover12345:

"I dare Clumsy to act like a wolf on all fours for an hour. And the other smurfs watch him doing this."

Clumsy start to act like a wolf.

Me: This is scary!

Maddie: I think it's strange.

1 hour later...

Maddie: The next is from a guest:

"Hey I have a dare for all the smurfs I dare them to were girl clothes and gargamel too for five chapters"

Me: Ohhhhhhhh!

Brainy: You are psycho!

Me: I'm not psycho!

Hefty: The clothes are in the bathroom!

The smurfs and Gargamel Go to the bathroom.

20 minutes later...

Maddie: Ahahahaha! You are so funny!

Me: I think it's strange!

Maddie: The next is from other guest:

"I dare Brainy, Papa, Clumsy, Smurfette, Grouchy, Vexy, Hefty, Vanity, Hackus, Jokey, Gargamel, and Azreal to... HAVE A TEA PARTY!"

Me: And they have girl clothes! Wow!

Vanity: Where is the tea?

Maddie: Right behind you!

Vanity: How can you do this?

Me: It's secret.

Maddie: Come on! Have a tea party!

30 minutes later...

Me: Are you ok?

Grouchy: I hate tea partys!

Me: Ok...the next is from a guest:

"Grouchy, now that you can say "hate" again, tell me what you hate the most."

Grouchy: I hate ForeverBella15 and Maddie...and the "la la song".

Me and Maddie: We hate you too!

Maddie: The next is from other guest:

"Can i aks twice?

Papa smurf : but in the cartoon you said that baby is the next on line  
Smurfette : (truth) who is the last smurf of your age you would marry?  
(dare) kiss him for half minute"

Papa Smurf: I'm so confused!

Smurfette: I think is Greedy, BUT I DON'T WANNA KISS HIM!

Maddie: But you have!

Smurfette kiss Greedy.

1 minute later...

Smurfette need air.

Smurfette: Has not passed half minute yet?

Maddie: Passed. But we wanted to see more.

Smurfette: I hate you.

Me: The last is from other guest:

"I dare Vexy and Smurfette to kiss their crushes on the lips"

Me: Prepares the camera, Maddie!

Vexy kiss Grouchy.

Grouchy: Am I your crush?

Vexy: Huh...Yes.

Me: Wow...

Smurfette kiss Vanity (again).

Vanity: This is not a surprise. But, when can I get my mirror?

Maddie: In chapter 8.

Vanity: I miss my reflection!

Me: I'm sorry but...it's Your Dare.

Maddie: And this is the end of today's program!

Me: See you tomorrow smurfs!

Smurfs: Bye psycho girls!

Me and Maddie: We are not psycho!


	6. Episode 5- What!

**Hi everyone! Just for warn, I will back to school tomorrow and will be difficult update.**

**And I just update when I have 7 reviews or more.**

**And Maddie is not real, is my OC.**

* * *

Me: Hey hey hey guys!

Maddie: And smurfs!

Me: I forgot them!

Maddie: But this program is Truth or dare WITH THE SMURFS!

Me: Shut up! Don't forget this- I am the reason of you are here!

Maddie: Of course!

Smurfs: We are here!

Me: Oh...Yeah...Ok the first is from chibinekogirl again:

"I think it is time I made some dares :3 And smurfs, the authors of this story are not the phyco's, I AM!

Brainy: MARRY ME AND HAVE MY BABIES! Okay maybe not you belong with Clumsy anyways SHIPPING 8D Okay my dare is... Kiss Clumsy for a minute! :D

Papa: I feel the need to dare you... uh... Stop letting smurfs (Is looking as Hefty) get away with abuse and physical harm (Hugs Brainy) for the rest of this truth or dare fic!

I should ask some other smurfs questions... Hmmm...

Clumsy: Who would you marry if you were forced to?

Grampa: I am sure you can sort out the whole 'next in line' business! Can you tell me who it is? (IT'S BRAINY)

Hefty, Gutsy, Grouchy: Wanna meet Kindness? 8D

That's all for now. LOVE YOU BRAINY BAIIIIIIIIII"

Me and Maddie: See! We are not psycho!

Brainy: WTF! Why I have to kiss Clumsy!

Me: Kiss!

Brainy: But-

Maddie: NOW!

Brainy: You are psycho!

Me and Maddie: We know how to use a gun!

Brainy kiss Clumsy.

Me: Great!

Papa: But ForeverBella15 and Maddie are most violent than my smurfs!

Me and Maddie: What?!

Papa: All this is your fault!

Me: No is not!

Papa: Psycho girls!

Me and Maddie: We are not psycho!

Clumsy: I don't know! Is so fast!

Me: He will faint!

Maddie: Oh No!

Clumsy: I'm fine!

Me: Ok...

Maddie: Grandpa is not here.

Papa: If he does, he'd have a heart attack!

Me: SHUT UP!

Maddie: But will be Brainy.

Hefty, Gutsy and Grouchy: We don't wanna meet kindness!

Maddie: Wait! How is Gutsy here?

Me: It's secret!

Maddie: The next is from a guest:

"I dare Gargamel to kill all of the Smurfs... AND THEN BEING THEM BACK TO LIFE!"

Me: Uh Oh!

Gargamel: Finally!

Maddie: But then you have to being them to life!

Gargamel: Oh shit!

Me: Come on!

Gargamel kill the smurfs.

Maddie: It seems terrible!

Me: And is!

Maddie: Please, make them back to life!

Gargamel does them back to life.

Me: Ok..the next is from other guest:

"I dare grouchy to never say I hate for six chapters and make the smurfs all kiss ever Smurf and Maddy girl who made it sry but idk your name and your awesome"

Me: You can call me foreverBella15!

Grouchy: WHAT! I prefer to kiss Azreal!

Maddie: We can make it happen! Don't forget this!

Grouchy: All right! And how can I make the smurfs kiss ever smurf?

Me: Well...I don't know!

Maddie: The next is from other guest:

"I dare Clumsy to punch Brainy."

Me: This gonna be fun!

Clumsy: But I have not a reason to do this!

Maddie: Maybe "He is bad to kiss".

Me: It seems good to me!

Clumsy punch Brainy.

Brainy: Outch!

Maddie: Are you ok?

Brainy: I think yes. Why is there three ForeverBellas15?

Me: Yeah, he is great.

Maddie: The next is from other guest:

"Sorry smurfette for make you kiss greedy,ok

Brainy:(truth) why are you so mean to clumsy, he is one of your few friends  
Vanity : (dare) marry smurfette righ now"

Brainy: Iamsomea netoclu msybecausehei snotsosmar tasIam!

Me: He means- I am so mean to Clumsy because he is not so smart as I am.

Vanity: I will not marry Smurfette! I need my reflection.

Maddie: I have to agree with him.

Me: Ok Ok. The. Next is from other guest:

"I dare brainey to become beatitudes with gragamel and I dare grouchy to do is be happy not mad very happy and not to say I hate something and I have one for halukus to kick all the Smurf and all the smurfs with there dresses and dance to britney spears ohlala and they have to sing it the wholewhole song lol muhahahaha hope they have fun :)"

Grouchy: How can I be happy?

Me: Smile!

Maddie:(to me) Or we can call Vexy to kiss him again.

Me: (to Maddie) It's the plan B.

Hackus: Can Hackus kick ForeverBella and Madie?

Me and Maddie: NO!

Hackus kick all the smurfs.

1 hour later...

Me: Now, DANCE THE SONG OHH LA LA!

Maddie: And sing too!

Smurfs: But-

Me and Maddie: NOW!

They dance and sing.

Me: Wow.

Maddie: The last is from other guest:

"I dare Grouchy to give his green M&M to some other smurf for one chapter."

Me: Oh! He fall in love with the green M&M in the movie.

Everyone (but Grouchy): Ahahahahahahahaha!

Maddie: I know I am not a smurf...but can you give it to me?

Grouchy: But who can I talk about my feelings?

Maddie: With my yeallow M&M!

Everyone look at Maddie.

Maddie: What?

Me: And I think it's the end of today's program!

Maddie: See you tomorrow!

Smurfs: Bye psycho girls!

Hefty:(to Maddie) Can I get your number?

Maddie: O.o

Me: Bye Hefty!


	7. Episode 6- The last episode!

**Hi! I just wanna say sorry for I can't use some reviews in chapter past! But I will use all the reviews in this chapter!**

* * *

Me: Hi everyone!

Maddie: We are back!

Hefty: And I am very happy!

Me: Hefty, you meet Maddie in chapter 4! Why just now you like her?!

Hefty: I think she is beauty...but then I thought she was crazy!

Maddie: I'm here!

Me: Ok...the first is from a guest:

"I dare brainy to go and sit bye gragamel and azeral and for Azeral to be nice to the smurfs and have stay there and watch the Ruth our dare smurfs and I dare gragamel to make azeral laugh like crazy lol keep going cause your awesome foreverbella and Maddy and tell papa I love you my handsome Smurf :)"

Gargamel: Azraeal is here.

Me: How?

Gargamel: It's secret.

Maddie: We should stop to do this, it's very bad.

Me: But it's funny!

Maddie: Ok, the next is from mamasmurf:

"Hey it's me mamasmurf I hope you guys are having fun and papa keep a eye on our kids and I have a dare for brainy I dare you to go and kick all the smurfs out and Maddy and forevergirl to get kicked to so ya papa I love you somuch and be nice to our kids bye"

Me: Oh no!

Maddie: He should not be so strong.

Me: Do you see the first episode?

Maddie: Uh oh!

Brainy: Say "good bye" psycho girls!

Brain kick me and Maddie but didn't happen anything.

Me and Maddie: What do you said?

Brainy: Nothing!

Maddie: The next is from chibinekogirl:

"BRAINY! You're mean to Clumsy because he isn't as smart as you? FOR SHAME! You can teach him everything you know for f*ck's sake! Anyway time for stuff :D

Dares:  
Brainy: Wear a female nurse outfit (With heels) untill I feel you have had your punishment for being mean to Clumsy! HE IS PART OF MY OTP (One True Pearing) WHICH IS BRAINYXCLUMSY! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU RUIN MY FANTASIES!

Clumsy: Umm... can I have a hug?

Hefty: Smurfs don't have phones, you can't ask the author for her number... Oh by the way you are part of my fave shipping BrainyXHefty but I love Clumsy with Brainy more... so I will let you free for now...

Papa: I specifically said SMURFS! Stop SMURFS from technically getting away with murder! The authors don't count :( Please grow up!

Smurfette: Stop being a Whore for the rest of the fic!

Truths:

Sassette: What is your opinion of Brainy?

Snappy: Just... Just grow up :(

Slouchy: Can I get a hug?

Nat: You're the only smurfling whose name starts with 'N', not 'S'. How does that make you feel?

Well I'm going back to my bush. BAIIII! :D"

Clumsy: Of course you can have a hug!

Brainy: I'm ready!

Me: How?

Brainy: I don't have a female nurse outfit if you are think that!

Maddie: We don't say anything!

Hefty: I have a phone since I'm here. And Maddie will be my girlfriend...one day.

Maddie: No, I don't!

Papa: I'm scared!

Smurfette: I'm not a whore!

Sassette: I-I-I think he is...smart?

Snappy: What do you mean with grow up?

Slouchy: Of course.

Nat: Make me feel...different.

Me: Ok...the next is from a guest:

"(to Vexy)

Truth: is it true that you and grouchy are a couple?"

Vexy: Not officially.

Grouchy: Officially?

Me: The next is from a guest:

"(to grouchy) Truth: is it true that you might have more feeling for Vexy than the green m&m"

Grouchy: No!

Vexy: What?

Grouchy: Revenge!

Maddie: This is bad! Oh well! The next is from other guest:

"...nice story...anywase my dare is for Grouchy and Jokey to act like each other for the next 3 chapters...bye!...!"

Me: I'm sorry but this is the last chapter (I'm sorry).

Maddie: The next is from a guest:

"I dare hefty to kiss Maddy on the lips and I dare brainy sing I got ants in my pants and he dances to it and I dare the girls to wear boy stuff and the boys to were girls stuff muhahahahahahahahahah and I dare vexy to kiss a boy that she likes but it can't be grouchy or it can't be vanity or hefty or clumsy so pick someone lol"

Maddie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hefty: YES!

Me: I think she will be occupied for the rest of this chapter!

Brainy sing and dance "ants in my pants".

Me: This is strange!

Vexy: I have to kiss Brainy!

Brainy: Oh yeah!

Me: We will back later.

5 hours later...

Me: And we are back! The next is from a guest:

"I dare Jokey to open one of his own presents and for Brainy and Clumsy to hug."

Jockey: But I have-

Me: OPEN!

Jockey open the present and it explodes in his face.

Me: Ahahahahahahahaha!

Clumsy give a hug to Brainy.

Brainy: Next!

Me: The next is from a guest:

"I dare Vanity to kiss a MALE Smurf!"

Vanity: What?!

Me: Kiss now! I have more things to do!

Vanity kiss Brainy (why?).

Me: Ok...the next is from a guest:

"I dare the Smurfs to take off their hats."

All the smurfs take off their hats.

Me: This wasn't bad. The last is from 11comics:

"I dare hefty to drink from a toilet!

oh and smurfette, who do you have the biggest crush on?

ok, how come you guys dont talk like smurfs in this fanfic OR the cartoon? i am a fan of the graphic novels and thats where they REALLY talk like smurfs.  
oh yeah, dare: brainy, punch everyone in the face!"

Me: Hefty can't do this now.

Smurfette: I have a big crush on Vanity!

Me: I think their way of talk is confused so they can't talk as usually they talk here.

Brainy: Yes! I can punch everyone!

Me: No me!

Brainy punch everyone in the face (but me).

Me: And I have to say this is the last time I will see you smurfs!

Smurfs: Yes!

Me: Good bye!

Smurfs: Good bye psycho girls!

Me: Me and Maddie are not psycho!

Maddie: Good Bye!

* * *

**I'm sorry to do this but this story give very job to do and I can't do more chapters. So I have to say good bye and thankto for all the reviews! Bye! :'(**


End file.
